Three of the Same
by elepine4
Summary: "Brothers always have a special connection. Triplets even more than normal, but not like this. Antonio, why are you making this happen to me? Why is Marcello acting so angry and hurt? Why is Feliciano in pain? Antonio, why am I doing such horrible things to them? Why am I so wrong?" Spamano, GerIta, SealandxSeaborga Rated M for langauage and adult situations.
1. Intro

**I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating stories o.o. I've gotten into roleplaying ^-^. heh..heh..IT GIVES ME GREAT SEX SCENES THOUGH :'D. Oh shush up I'll write you a story. This should be a next series for me. I don't know. leave me review if you think it's even good enough.**

There's three of us. Three brothers. Triplets. First, let's start with me. Lovino Vargas. People describe me as the fiesty brother. My temper is probably worse than what you get with the Hulk on steroids. The slightest thing sets me off, like when the teacher doesn't erase all the board and leaves a fucking mark. LIKE SERIOUSLY, ERASE ALL OF THE BOARD! Things like that y'know. No I don't believe I have OCD or some stupid crap like that. Just stupidity pisses me off. So, pretty much everyone. I have darker hair than my brothers and my eyes are more of a yellowish olive color. I have this annoying curl on my head that just bothers me. When someone touches it I get, _tingly_.

Next, there's my brother Feliciano. He's a few fries short of a happy meal, if you know what I mean. He's always smiling, giggling, _happy_. You know, all those things. Quite annoying if you ask me. Like you could tell him the worst joke ever and he'll laugh like you were fucking Dane Cook or some shit. He's deffinetly the favorite out of all of us. He makes people feel good and stuff. Makes me sick. Sometimes I just wanna rip his curl off and stomp on it, just to see him cry. I really don't see why everyone likes him more than me? Feli has slightly lighter hair than mine and his eyes are more brownish.

Lastly, is our brother Marcello. He's much shorter than Feli and I. He's well, he's neutral, I guess. He doesn't speak much. Never really shows emotions, just a side glance or a nod. Never been one for words though. Marcello just sits there and observes. He's deffinetly smart, not as smart as ME of course, but still smart. I wouldn't call him shy at all. Marcello is not shy. He's just quiet. Emotionless almost. He has more of a dirty blonde hair color and his curl is square. Is that even considered a curl? Oh well. No one cares, especially Marci.

Right now, we're all laying in bed, my two brothers are sleeping but for some reason I woke up slightly early today. I turned my head and glanced at the clock. 5:50 am. The sun had just came up. We still have 10 minutes before mom calls us to wake up. Stupid fucking brain. Waking me up early. I let out a deep sigh and lay my head down on the pillow staring up at the cieling. There was no use in trying to fall asleep again anyways, but it's relaxing to just lay there I guess.

I roll over on my side and look over at my brothers. Feli even smiles in his sleep, it's creepy as fuck. My eye twitches slightly, so I change my gaze to Marcello. He's emotionless in sleep too. I don't know who is creepier. Him or Feli? I don't know. I sit up in my bed and run my hands through my hair. I hate going to school. My brothers may leave me alone, but I have to deal with the stupid teachers who yell at me for my 'attitude problems'. The students who want nothing to do with me because I'm 'mean'. But, worst of all, I have to deal with the one, the ONLY, Antonio. Everyday, all he does is follow me around like a lost puppy. 'May I carry your books for you, Lovi?' WHAT THE FUCK IS A LOVI ANYWAYS? He's a stupid bastard.

I toss my legs over my bed and stand up. I stretch and let out yawn. I give a quick scratch to my head as I drag my feet to the bathroom, socks scratching along the floor board. I quickly wash my face, brush my teeth and hair, ect. In the midst of fixing my hair I heard the alarm go off in the other room. The day has begun.

"BOYS! Time to get up for school!" I roll my eyes. I think we know what the alarm means by now. I hear my brothers shuffling around in the other room. I'm glad I got up early to use the bathroom instead of having to fight Feli for it. Speaking of which, the stupid bastard just pounced at me!

"LOVINO! Ve~?" He tilted his head in a bit of confusion. "Why are you up already?" I think he's a little slow to realize some people get up early.

"I woke up early, stupid" I shake my head and walk out of the room, I walk over to the dresser and pull out my school uniform. I look over at Marcello who is patiently waiting for Feli to be done with the bathroom before he starts his day. I changed into the uniform fixing my hair of need be. Marcello lifts off the bed and walks over to me. My eyes widen a bit as his arms come torward me, then I realize he only came to fix my tie. "Ah, thank you Marcello." I say with the best smile I could manage, which isn't much, it's hard for me to smile. He nods to me then walks over torwards the bathroom. My own brother confuses me sometimes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I sit down at the kitchen table, looking down at the breakfast mom made for us, then I look over at my brothers. Feli had already SCARFED the food down asking for seconds. How is he not fat? Marcello has his head down looking at his food with that emotionless face of his. Stone cold almost. It's the same thing everyday. I sigh and slowly start taking bites out of the toast, I didn't want to fill up. I always grab a tomato from the garden before we leave anyways. Better than any stupid breakfast mom gives us anyways.

"Lovino," I jump out of my deep thoughts and look at mother. "I asked if you would like any juice or milk?" I shook my head no and forced another smile in appreciation. She nodded then looked at Marcello asking him the same question, only Marcello didn't answer. Guessing he was deep in thought as I was mom started asking louder, still no answer. She walked over and slammed the jug down in front of him to get his attention. Feli quieted down and my eyes widened. Marcello stayed still and quiet. Before anything else could happen a huge headache came to me and everything went white.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I shake my head out of it and now I'm walking next to a skipping Feli on my right and a stone cold face of Marcello on my left. I looked down to see a tomato with a bite out of it in my hand. This didn't surprise me, things like this happen quite often. I never knew what it was, but I chose not to question it, I imagine I just blank out sometimes. I'm not sure what causes it. I take another bite out of my tomoto, when suddenly Feli bumps into my side causing me and Marcello to fall over. I go to scream at him, but he's already running torwards Ludwig. His stupid german boyfriend. I sigh and stand up. I reach my hand down for Marci. He grabs it and pulls him up. I look back over to see Feli and that german guy in a full out tongue war. Nasty.

"Marcello!" Oh Peter is coming. Peter was Marcello's best and only friend. From what Peter tells me he hears Marcello talk all the time he gets him to open up. Peter has a huge crush on Marcello, I'm not sure if Marcello feels the same way, but I'm almost sure he does. Peter is asking Marcello if our little tumble hurt him. Marcello shakes his head no and grabs Peter's hand, walking away from me and torwards the school. Oh cool. I've been ditched. At least I still have my little tomato. I go to take another bite, but a bump on my back causes my tomato to drop on the ground. My eye twitches and I turn around to scream, but I was stopped by a pair of lips closing over mine.

"Good morning Lovi!" Antonio scooped me up into his arms and began nuzzling my neck, rubbing his cheek on mine, and kissing my chin and such. You're probably asking yourself, "Lovino, why aren't you shoving him away?" Simple answer. I love him back, but I'd never tell him. OH, and I was building rage up for this.

"Ch-CHIGI!" A flip and headbutt straight in the gut.

**wow..THIS IS JUST THE INTRO. To y'know, give you details and such. This story isn't going to be all romance. DON'T EVEN DARE THINK THAT! o-o Intro is for info xD. As for couples um..some you may have guessed..if don't than your brain is small like Korean penis. xD I love that song. Anyways, yeah. UsUk, of course haha. And um. More. Don't pressure me. Just enjoy the read. R&R please.**


	2. Phase 1

**So, I got some positive feedback on the first chapter so,THE STORY WILL CONTINUE,. No spoilers ;) enjoy.**

Antonio was now lying on the ground, clutching onto his stomach in pain. "Oi, Lovi, I missed you too." He cracked a stupid grin at me. I could only roll my eyes and turn away from him. I tapped my foot waiting for him. I heard a few shuffles on the ground and next thing I know he's standing next to me. I turn my head to look at him, my head tilted back slightly.

"Ready to go to school, bastard?" I didn't even give him the chance to answer and just started walking, Antonio was a year older than I was. He was sophmore and I was only a junior. So, in other words, I only had to see him in the morning, durring lunch, gym, and after school. It wasn't so bad. But, every once and awhile (almost everyday), Antonio would stop by my locker to ask how my day was, or to just check on me. He cared a lot. A lot more than he should. I held my head down to hide a faint blush on my face. He was the only one who could make me feel like this.

Only, because of my personality, I couldn't tell him. NO, it's not because I'm stubborn or anything, I really just CAN'T. It's hard to explain, but whenever I try to I get that dizzy headache feeling. My heart must beat too fast or something. "So, Lovi," Antonio snapped me out of my thoughts. I quickly snap my head up and look at him, giving him my full attention."I was wondering if you um," A small red tint spread over his cheeks as he awkwardly rubbed his arm. "If you would like to y'know," he cleared his throat and closed his eyes tightly. "Go on a date with me Friday?" he blurted the last thing out so fast I barely caught it.

I stopped walking, and stood there. Antonio quickly followed my lead, looking at me a bit scared. On the inside I was excited, more than I can describe into words! He makes my heart pound so fast I feel like it'll pop out of my chest, but I don't smile, oh no. Lovino Vargas can't smile. It's hard. I twist my face in a half glare, half neutral frown. His face turns to one of rejection, thinking that he was just turned down. "Sure."

His eyes widened and looked at me. "Really?" His rejected expression twisted into that huge award winning grin of his. It was so cute, but I'll never admit that. I nooded to him and started walking again, right past him. I walked a few feet before noticing he was still behind me. I turned to see if he ditched me too. I saw him jumping in the air, almost throwing a personal accomplishment party. I shook my head and continued walking. When he noticed I was leaving him he cut the party short and followed me.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The first half of the school day went normal, you know, English, math ect. All boring. My grades are far better than both of my brothers. Straight A's. Marcello isn't far behind me though. A's and maybe a B or two. Feli is the one to worry about. The only classes he's good with are Italian and matter how much help he gets he just can't get any smarter. It's impossible for him.

Now, I'm sitting in the school's courtyard. I'm at a picnic table waiting for my usual group. No, they aren't my friends, they just sit with me. The table usally consists of Antonio, of course, Alfed, Arthur, Gilbert, and Matt. It's sickening because I have to watch two couples suck face while Antonio goggles at me. Do you know how difficult it is to eat with someone staring at you? Really REALLY, difficult.

I look over and see Feli sitting under a tree with Ludwig, practically on his lap, as Feli feeds him some sausage or whatever. A quick peck on the lips between every bite. That's so sweet my teeth started to get cavities. No, I'm kidding, it's making me sick. I roll my eyes then look over at Marcello. He's sitting at an empty picnic table with just Peter, who is running his mouth. Marcello is just looking at him, nodding every once and awhile. It was a lot cuter than what Feli and his steroid manwhore are doing. Simple is better.

"So, Lovino," British accent. I sigh and turn my head to Arthur. "I couldn't help but to hear Antonio asked you out this weekend." In other words he just said 'Antonio wouldn't shut the fuck up all day and bragged to everyone that you're going on a date Friday.' I nodded, making a note to yell at Antonio later about bragging. "Why'd you finally give him the chance?"

The question sort of took me by surprise, a small blush slid onto my face but, I kept my expression of boredom though to hide it. "He asks so much I thought I would give the guy a break and finally say yes. Maybe the stupid bastard would stop annoying me." That was a lie, but whatever. Who had to know my fucking personal buisness? It's mine. He nodded to show he heard. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Antonio plopped down next to me and grinned.

"Hola Lovi!" He leaned over pressing a kiss to my temple, like I was his boyfriend or something! He needs to learn boundries. I pushed his face away and growled, but before I could do anything else I noticed the tomato he was holding. My eyes started to sparkle and my mouth hung open, I think I may have drooled too. He tilted his head in some confusion, then his eyes saw what I was lusting for. He let out a loud laugh, tilting his head back a bit. "Oi Lovi! You're so cute, mi tomate." he held the tomato out to me and I quickly snatched it from his hands. "I brought it for you anyways, I felt bad about making you lose yours from earlier." I was barely paying attention to him as I dug my teeth into the juicy fruit. I closed my eyes shaking in just a bit of pleasure, curl twitching slightly. I could FEEL the lust coming from Antonio. I'm a tease and I know it.

Before I knew it Alfred, Matt, and Gilbert joined us. Starting a conversation at the table. Matt was sitting on Gilbert's lap and Alfred was annoying the fuck out of Arthur. Antonio only watched me eating the tomato. It made me blush a bit.I wanted to smile, my lips twisted up a bit and I turned my head torwards him. Then, I bent down clutching onto my head,my head started hurting and I blinked my eyes tightly a few times. I hate these headaches. "Lovino, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I took a deep breath. "I'm fine, just fine." The whole table was now looking at me in a bit of concern. even Alfred and Gilbert shut up to look. Them being quiet was rare.

"Lovi, are you sure?" Antonio reached a hand up and gripped my cheeks between his index and forefinger. He pulled my face closer to check me over, I wanted to smile, but before I could a huge pop happened in my head. I gripped both hands on back my head and began to pant heavily. Dots of white formed in front of me. What was happening? I looked up and around. I caught the quiet glare of Marcello and confused look of Peter. I quickly turned to Feli who was in the same pain as I was. Ludwig trying to feel his head for a temperature, just like Antonio was doing for me.

I quickly slapped his hand away and Feli did the same thing, at the same time. Antonio wasn't phased at my reaction, but Ludwig was more than surprised. As was I. That was strange. Slowly my headache started fade and I rubbed my hand across my forehead. Feli shook his head quickly like so of a dog, then went back into smiles as though nothing had happened. It was as if he left for the ordeal and came back at the end. Marcello was looking at me still, staring with that emotionless look of his. "Lovino!"

My eyes widened a bit and snapped to Antonio who seemed to be trying to get my attention. "I asked if you were okay?" he knit his eyebrows together as he looked at me. I quickly nodded and shot up from the table.

"I have to get to class" I turned away and began walking quickly away. "Bye." What the fuck just happened to me?

**Stage one has begun. *Evil laugh***


	3. Phase 2

**I'm going on vacation so maybe no update for awhile. I might be able to get a few in...maybe one or two. ANYWAYS..next stage..**

I splashed some water onto my face and looked up into the bathroom mirror. What was that? I've had headaches before, but never have they been THAT bad and never have Feli and I done the same thing before. I've never seen Feli hurt a fly let alone his stupid fucking boyfriend. I gripped my hands onto the rim of the sink and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and calmed down. "Calm down Lovino, it was nothing. You're overreacting." I said to myself in order to comfort the feeling of panic I was having. Then I head the bathroom door open.

"Lovino, we need to talk." I knew that voice, I barely heard it , but I knew it. I turned around to see my smaller brother Marcello looking up at me. I didn't expect him to be that close so I got a little startled and jumped back a bit. That look on his face. He had an expression that was half way between a glare and a frown. "About this incident." His voice was stone cold and serious. I won't lie, I almost shit my pants. He's a scary fucking kid when he chooses to be.

"It's okay Marcello. It was nothing but a headache. I get them all the time." I reached over and grabbed paper towel from the despenser.

"No, Lovino, it isn't, _NOTHING." _The tone in his voice made me slightly nervous as a dried my face with the paper towel, my hands were shaking slightly. "What happened back there was deffinetly NOT nothing."

"What was it then?" I asked throwing the paper towel in the garbage and turned back to face him. "What else could it POSSIBLY be Marcello?" I shook my head. This kid is too worried about me.

His eyes widened for a second then he quickly turned his head and glanced at the ground. "Lovino, just whatever caused that to happen can't happen again. It's dangerous." Dangerous? Why the hell is it dangerous? Honestly, I don't know what caused it either. I thought it just, y'know, happened.

"Marcello," I reached forward and ruffled his hair. He's only worried about my health. If I saw that happen to him I wouldn't exactly be perfectly fine with the whole thing either. "I know you must be worried about me, it must have been scary to see me in pain. You have to trust me that it was just a headache." he slapped my hand away and shook his head. I brought my hand back and widened my eyes.

He took a deep breath and his voice shook slightly. "You know so little, you idiot." And with that he stormed out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Today, has been nothing but confsuing. Thank god it was finally time to go home. I open my locker and start pulling the books out I would need for homework while getting lost in my thoughts. I'd never seen Marcello get emotional about anything, so why that? Why was he so upset about THAT? Why was my headache so much worse today? Why did Feli hit Ludwig? I sighed and zipped up my backpack.

My locker slammed suddenly and I nearly had a heart attack. "CHIGI!" a hand slapped over my mouth and it was followed but a chuckle.

"It's okay Lovi, it's just me silly." Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, I should have know. I shook my head and pulled away from his hand.

"You stupid bastard, you scared the fuck out of me." I tightened my grip on my backpack strap and turned away from , slapping my backpack in his face, and started to walk away from him. He quickly shook off the backpack slap to the face then ran to catch up. he started walking next to him. He straightened up and stuck his hand in his pockets. It was kind of cute.

"I'm sorry, Lovi. I didn't think it'd scare you that much, but I must admit. You make such a cute face when you're scared. Fusososo~" I crinkled my nose to hide my slight blush and glanced to the side. I hate when he says things like that. It makes my heart beat faster. It makes me want to smile and say nice things back. I WANT to, I'd love to actually, but I can't. Not over reputation, but I really, just can't.

"Bastard." Was all I could say. He only laughed and ruffled my hair, then he got quiet again.

"Actually Lovi, I was wondering if you were okay. Earlier was kinda scary. Your headache seemed really bad and you seemed to be in a lot of pain. I don't want my Lovi to be hurt."

_Badump._ I placed a hand over my chest. Stupid heart, behave yourself. "Yeah, I'm fine." I pop in my head. Fuck. "I um need to get home."

"Well, we are walking," He laughed. It made me feel kinda stupid. "but if you wish to go faster I'd be happy to carry you." All of sudden,before I could even get a word in, he swooped me up into his arms bridal style and laughed. He started running down the sidewalk while carrying me with the biggest shit eating grin on his face. It was so adorable, but at the same time all I wanted to do right now was punch it off his face.

My eyes widened and I quickly wrapped arms around his neck to hold myself up. If this bastard dropped me I'd never forgive him, hell, I'd kick his spanish sun kissed ass so hard he wouldn't be able to walk let alone run for fucking months. I lowered my head a bit and buried my mouth into his chest. He looked down at me and I looked back up at him. He flashed me that stupid grin of his and I couldn't help but to smile just a little bit.

OW! The fucking headache again?! I must have bumped my head or something. I should get this checked out when I get home. All of sudden Antonio's grin faded and his running became moderately slower. "L-Lovi?"

"What?" I mumbled into his chest.

"Your eyes are changing colors..."

**STAGE 2 HAS BEGUN! Short chapter. I'm sorry, but it says a lot.**


	4. Tease

**SORRY! forgive me..I was on vacation..from now on I'll update often ..**

My..eyes? I blinked a few times, still looking up at him. He slowed his running to a stop and placed me down on the ground. He stood there gawking at me. I quickly closed my eyes and began rubbing them roughly. Maybe what he was seeing was just the sunlight? They say sunlight can make your eyes change colors. I shook my head a bit and looked back at him, only his eyes got wider as they looked to mine. "Th-They keep flashing colors..."

"Bastard! You're seeing shit!" POP! I slammed my hands onto my head and staggered back a few steps. Ah! This fucking headache was getting worse.

"Lovino!" Antonio quickly caught me in his arms and lowered us both down to our knees. He gently caressed a hand into the back of my hair and brought my face against his chest. "It's okay Lovi, everything will be okay." His voice was shaking slightly. I know he's worried. I thought it was just headaches, but these hurt more than regular ones. These are a problem. Another ping of pain. I began digging my nails into the scalp of my head, drawing the slightest bit of blood. Antonio quickly stood up again scooping me into his arms.

"It's gonna be okay Lovi, I'm make sure you're Ok-" His voice cut off and everything went black.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A bright light shined through my eyelids. I scuntched my eyes together and rolled over, cuddling up with my pillow. I felt something soft and gently caress my cheek. I tightly closed my eyes then opened them, blinking a few times. I looked upand saw a tanned hand laid on my face. I looked away from the hand to quickly see where I was and realized the area of my room.

"Ah, good morning Lovi." I looked up to see Antonio sitting on the bed beside me smiling rather pathetically at me. It was sad, worried smile. "Are you feeling alright?"

My voice was raspy and I had mucus in my throat which made it hard to respond to him, so I stiffly nodded at him. My body hurt. My back kept sending strikes of pain out everytime I moved. My chest felt like it was clenching. My stomach was so empty I was getting cramps. I couldn't even move my legs and my knees were sore. I barely even remember what happened. My brain was POUNDING against my skull. I groaned slightly in pain. I heard Antoni sigh beside me.

"Lovino, I'm getting worried about you" I ignored his statement and forced out a change of subject.

"What time is it?" I asked, my voice sounded fucking horrible.

"It's 5 pm," Oh that's not so bad "On wednesday" WHAT? I've been passed out for like 2 days! Wait, why is Antonio still here anyways?

"Stupid Bastard, why are you here? Don't tell me you waited 2 days for me." As I looked at him, noticing a few more details I could tell he hadn't kept up with his appearence much. His hair was messy and all over the place. The shining luster in his beautiful green orbs faded to a dull light. He had horrible dark bags under his eyes. His skin was oily and he ranked of body oder. His body oder wasn't so bad though, almost like cinnimon. Oh god. I wanna hit myself so bad for just thinking that.

He laughed slightly. Not his usual 'FUSOSOSOI'MAFAGSOSOSO' laugh. It was more of a weak chuckle. One that sounded beaten down and broken. "How could I leave my Lovi alone like that? I was so worried I haven't even slept." The sad smile on his face faded into a desperate frown. "When you passed out in my arms you have no idea how I felt" He closed it eyes, taking a moment to get himself back together. "I didn't want to think the worst. Now that I think of it I feel stupid for not taking you to the hospital. I panicked and brought you back home. I was sobbing so hard your mother and brothers could barely understand what I was saying. Luckily Marcello seemed to understand a bit of it. He told me something like this ran in the family and that you would be fine. He insisted I just left you here to rest on your own, but I refused and stayed by your side. I had Gilbert bring over our assignments from school so I could look over you and protect you all day. If I had lost my Lovi I wouldn't know what to do." His face got serious and he looked at me. He took both my hands in his and the tone in his voice got stern. "I swear Lovino, I'll do anything to protect you and keep you safe"

My eyes widened and looked back into his. "Antonio," My voice was still raspy, but I couldn't help but whisper his name. I've never had someone care for me so much or want to protect me. it was becoming too much to take. His gaze on my softened slightly and he started to lean in, his eyes closing. I leaned back only a little bit, taken back by the sudden movement. Before I could register what was happening his dry lips were sculpting themselves onto mine.

He began wrapping his lips several times around my bottom lip, sucking and pulling gently, I tried to kiss back and return the favor the best I could, only I was never good at kissing. I never really did it with anyone. He sunk his teeth into my lip and I opened my mouth slightly to say something, only nothing came out. He took the opprotunity to shove his tongue into my mouth. I tried fighting for dominance but his tongue quickly won and began swirling around mine. He was so passionate yet caring with it. It made my heart beat faster and I soon felt myself becoming hotter. I felt an abrupt coldness press itself on my lower abdomen.

Antonio's hand snuck it's fingertips under the hem of my shirt, slowly sliding around to hold the small of my back. He sat me up and pulled me on his lap. I straddled his lap and ignored that pain my body that was screaming because when Antonio touched it the pain melted away under his gentlness. I arched my back leaning further into the kiss, pressing my chest against his. I had never done anything like this before, but it felt so natural. So right.

All of a sudden I flew back and hit my head on the window. I quickly sat back up and saw Marcello holding Antonio by the hair. His voice was in a dim growl. "Get out. Now."

Antonio hadn't dared to fight my brother. He flashed my an apologetic look and ran out of the room.

A minute of silence. Anger began boiling in the pit of my stomach. My brother, who I'm surely has done something with Peter, just pulled the only person who ever showed some love to me other than family. Did he hate to see me enjoying myself?! "Marcello!" he narrowed his eyes at me and I narrowed mine back. The yelling seemed to have cleared my voice a bit. "WHAT THE FUCK? It's not like her was raping me! Why'd you have to go and do something so stupid! I mean you make think I hate the guy, but I could have easily got him off me!"

He held his hand up to me to shut me up. "I know it was willing, but I can't allow this to happen. You are no longer to have contacts with Amtonio, Okay?" My brother, my sweet quiet brother, just denied me from seeing my um, let's say boyfriend. This is fucking ridiculous. I shook my head and let out a sigh.

"Marcello, are you jealous someone is stealing me from you? I'll always have time for you."

A kleenex box flew right past my head. My eyes widened to a red faced Marcello, heavily panting. "You are so fucking OBLIVIOUS! I don't care about him stealing you! No one cares about you! I'm afraid that you'll hurt us, you stupid bastard!" He sounded like,well, me. He acted like,well, me. This isn't right.

I sat there. In shock. No words needed to be said from me. Marcello's eyes got wide as he looked at me. His expression changed into remorse. He began shaking his head quickly. "L-Lovino, I didn't mean that." he quickly rushed over and hugged me. "Ve~! Lovi I'm sorry!" I went stiff. Ve?..This...This is getting out of hand.

**Who has a guess to the plot? Any? :D I think it's kind of easy. ANYWAYS. I blushed when writing the tease sex scene. xD Sorry about ending it don't hate me. Anyways, yeah i was on vacation forgive me. Review please c: **


End file.
